Ever Falling Rain
by stefan-thewonderboy
Summary: W-I-P. "...Those screams resonated in her brain, and as hard as she pounded her hands against her ears, they would not cease." The Ferret x The Mudblood.
1. I Truly Hate You

**Ever Falling Rain**

**Written by: **_sundaym0rning_

**Summary: **_When Death-Eaters attack Hermione's home in the middle of the night , she is the only one who escapes alive. When she gets back to Hogwarts, a relationship develops...one that could tear their lives apart as they know it. ((HGDM Forbidden Romance!))_

**Rating: **_R_

**Pairings: **_HermionexDraco; HarryxGinny; RonxPadma_

_**Chapter 1: I Truly Hate You**_

_****_

_

* * *

_

_"I hate you!" Hermione Granger, yelled at her parents. Her brown hair fell in front of her eyes she felt a sharp pain on her left cheek. Her mother had slapped her. At once, Mrs. Granger's hand flew up to her mouth and she stared down at her daughter in horror._

_"Hermione. I'm so sorry!" She whispered frantically. Hermione placed a delicate hand to her cheek and closed her eyes tight, letting a few tears leak through her eyelids. Her father's face had been drained of color. He was staring at his feet, evident fear in his expression. Hermione couldn't stop her rage at being hit._

_Who ARE YOU?!" She roared. Her parents looked at her in confusion. "Where have my parents gone?" Sobs escaped her and she leaned against the wall crying. Mrs. Granger made a move toward her, her arms open wide, in an attempt to hug her, but Hermione dodged it. Placing a foot on one of the steps, her hand on the banister, she glared at her parents in anger._

_"I don't know you guys anymore. In fact, I'm not sure I want to. I never want to see you again. I truly do hate you." With that, Hermione raced up the stairs and slammed her door closed. _

_As she lay down on her bed, Hermione thought about her parents. They had been acting so strange lately. Their eyes seemed distant, anxious, afraid. Their voices were quiet and fearful. Their lives were sharp and bordered on ridiculous. They had all of a sudden seemed like they were scared of any loud noise or suprising movement. Hermione had come home in June of her fifth year, and their new lives began, leaving the old one behind. _

_Hermione hated her parent's actions. Every one of their smiles was forced and tight. They no longer spent days lounging around the house in their pyjamas. All they did was work, eat, and sleep. Whenever they were with their daughter, they seemed to get emotional or uptight, so she let them be. But it wouldn't be long before Hermione understood why._

****

**

* * *

**

****

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! **

_The familiar noise resonaded through their house and kept on going for about three seconds. As Hermione sat up in her bed, alarmed, she thought over the sounds and recognized them almost immediately. APPARATERS! Hermione smiled slightly. Wizards were in her house, which had something to do with the magical world: her home. Looking at the digital clock on her bedside table, she read _**2:48**_. A.M. In the MORNING! Something clenched in Hermione's stomach; something was wrong. Something was...very, VERY, wrong. _

_She flipped the sheet off her body and gently walked to her bedroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pyjama pants and a tank-top. She opened her door, and made her way as quietly as possible down her stairs. When she was at the hallway leading to the kitchen and television room, Hermione looked in from the shadows and saw something that stopped her heart._

_At least fifteen Death-Eaters stood in her television room, pointing their wands at two tired-looking people. Her parents! Hermione put a hand over her mouth in terror. Even if she wanted to be heard, she didn't think her voice would have worked right then anyway. It was the kind of fear that clenched around your heart and soul and did not let go. _

_"Where's the girl?" One of the Death-Eater's hissed. Mr. Granger spit in the figure's face. The Death-Eater stuck his wand in her father's face and he gulped in fear. The other Death-Eaters snickered, labeling him a coward. _

_"Muggle! We had a deal, either you die now and we kill her later, or we kill her now and spare you. What is your decision?" The Death-Eater said from under his faceless white mask. Her mother looked the person straight in the face defiantly. _

_"We made our decision a long time ago. It still hasn't changed, nor WOULD it have changed!" Her mother yelled. Hermione backed further against the wall in fear. _

_"You are foolish, Muggle! She will die anyway, no matter what you do. Because of the trouble this will put us through, you will go slowly." After a moment, the Death-Eater added, "When the Dark Lord reigns, all Muggles and their filthy offspring will." Her mother and father looked at the Death-Eaters, knowing they were defeated, that there was no chance of their escape. But there was a chance for their daughter, and so they took that chance. No matter what the cost to them. Her mother looked over through the kitchen and gazed directly at Hermione. Hermione was sure there was no way she would have been able to see her, but her mother still cried out, "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I love you, baby." Then, the Death-Eaters yelled out "CRUCIO!" and her parents screams filled the air. _

_Hermione slammed her hands against her ears and stumbled up the stairs, closing her door behind her, grabbing her backpack and slamming as many belongings as she could into it. Her parents were still screaming, agony-filled screams...she couldn't handle it, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She knew what she had to do. Not even taking the time to put on a pair of shoes, she opened her window and carefully stuck her foot out onto the tree branch that was protruding from the trunk. Suprisingly, the frail thing held her weight and she prudently crawled to the tree trunk. She slid down too quickly though, and fell back, scraping her cheek on the pavement of her driveway. She put her fingers there to see them covered in red. The street-lamps were not bright at all, and it took a moment for her to find her back-pack, which had fallen off of her back. _

_Hermione turned her head around to look at her home, tears slipping down her face in pain and fear. Her parents screams could still be heard, yet, from inside. Abruptly, the screams stopped, and a bright flash of green light was seen through the windows. Hermione knew at once that they were gone, and she was never going to see them again. She slung her bag over her shoulder and took off into the darkness of the night. _

_****_

_**This time, she did not look back.**_

****

**

* * *

**

****

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. There was a lot of angst. **

**Please drop me a review and tell me what you think. Should I continue this story or leave it as a one-shot?**

**Review please! Suggestions are welcome!**

****

**-sundaym0rning-**


	2. What the Hell?

**Ever Falling Rain**

**Written by: **sundaym0rning

**Summary: **When Death-Eaters attack Hermione's home in the middle of the night , she is the only one who escapes alive. Where will she go, and how will she live with herself knowing that she didn't save her parents? ((HGDM))

**Rating: **_R_

**Pairings: **_HermionexDraco; HarryxGinny; RonxPadma (Minor pairings may change)_

_**Chapter 2: What the Hell?!?!**_

* * *

Hermione collapsed on the ground after a straight hour of running. Her lungs were heavy and soft, and her throat stinging, crying for rest. She had stopped in a place that she did not know, but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to be as far away from that house as possible. Those screams resonaded in her brain, and as hard as she pounded her hands against her ears, they would not cease.

Looking up from her spot on the sidewalk, Hermione saw only a dull streetlight and a large gate attached to an elegant metal fence. She wiped away the tears that had run down her cheeks and walked slowly toward the gate.

There was a long, twisting drive-way leading away from the gate and Hermione, for some reason, felt immediately drawn to the intriguing sight. Pushing her bag of personal items farther up her shoulder, she placed her hands delicately on the bars of the gate.

She couldn't see much passed the driveway and trees blocking the rest of the view of the far-off property, and the moonlight was not very helpful behind the clouds. It was when she started to realize how cold it was that she decided to go in. Her body was covered in goose-bumps, and all she had on was a tanktop and pyjama pants. She wasn't even wearing any shoes.

Cautiously, she pushed the gate, knowing it would sadly be locked. But suprisingly, it opened as she pushed it. Curiosity burning in her chest, Hermione walked down the lopng driveway. It took about five minutes to get all the way down it, and once she did, her heart stopped and her breat caught in her throat.

The house that stood there...wan't just a house. It was a mansion. It's stone walls ran about a quarter of a mile in both directions, there were towers upon towers of stone with brightly shining windows, beautiful gardens surrounded the property, trees of all shapes and sizes...needless to say, it was an unforgettable sight. Her mouth dropping open, Hermione whispered, "Looks like a mini Hogwarts," under her breath. After a few moments of gazing, she heard something.

There was a soft music coming from somewhere. Looking wildly around, sh saw a shadowy figure leaning against the trunk of a willow tree, playing a guitar and singing softly. Hermione walked a couple of feet closer to the stranger, until her back was against the tree and she could hear his song from a foot away, unnoticed yet by the singer.

_"A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets a serenade_

_Laying everybody low, with a lovesong that he made_

_Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade_

_Says something like 'you and me babe how about it?'_

_Juliet says 'Hey it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack'_

_He's underneath the window, she's singing 'Hey la, my boyfriend's back_

_You shoudn't come around here singing up at people like that_

_Anyway what you gonna do about it?'_

_Juliet the dice were loaded from the start_

_And I bet and you exploded in my heart_

_And I forget I forget the movie song_

_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong? Juliet? _

_Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame_

_Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same_

_And I dream your dream for you, and now your dream is real_

_How can you look at me as I was just another one of your deals?_

_Well you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold_

_You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

_You promised me everything you promised me thick and thin_

_Now you just say Oh Romeo, yeah you know I used to have a scene with him_

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry_

_You said I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die_

_Here's a place for us, you know the movie song_

_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

_I can't do the talk like the talk on the T.V._

_And I can't do a love song like the way its meant to be_

_I can't do everything, but I'd do anything for you_

_Can't do anything except be in love with you_

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_

_All I do is keep the beat the bad company_

_All I do is kiss you through the bars of Orion_

_Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time_

_Juliet when we made love you used to cry_

_You said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die_

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song_

_When you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

_A lovestruck romeo, sings the streets a serenade_

_Laying everybody low, with a lovesong that he made_

_Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade_

_Says something like 'You and me babe, how about it?'"_

The playing stopped soon and Hermione sat in a trance, breathless, amazed by the humour and beauty of the song. She wanted nothing more than to reach out for the person singing it but knew better than to do that. Instead she accidentally murmered, "That was beautiful," and the stranger leaped back in suprise, his guitar almost tumbling out of his hands. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth in suprise, realizing how much of an idiot she had been for saying something out loud.

"Who's there?" The voice called out suspiciously. "Who are you?" It said. Hermione's brain clenched. She knew that voice. It was the voice of her arch enemy, Draco Malfoy. Sighing, Hermione stepped out from behind the willow tree, the wind blowing her slightly bushy hair wildly. When Draco saw who it was, his eyes widened in shock. "Oh shit," he said. His features, for the first time, were etched with care. Hermione was suprised as well. Where were the smart-ass comments, the cruel jokes, the crushing insults? They were no where to be seen as Draco sighed and looked over her.

There didn't seem to be any immediate danger to her health. She looked freezing of course, in the chilly Autumn weather, but that was to be expected. Her bushy hair blew around her face and her cheek was scraped and looked like it needed tending to, her body was trembling, and her face was as white as snow. Her feet were bare and she had dropped a bag on the ground next to her. She looked suprised, but very calm.

"Granger...what are you doing at my house?" Draco said, placing his guitar against the willow tree, and then leaning against it cooly himelf. Hermione looked back at the mansion.

"This...this is your house?" She asked, her eyes widening even more.

"Well, obviously Granger. You don't think I'm just standing on some random persons' property playing my guitar, do you?" He drawled. He was back to his usual self once more. "So..what ARE you doing here?" He examined his fingernails casually as she looked down at the ground.

She had forgotten. Hermione had, for one blissful moment, forgotten why she had run so far. Forgotten about the numb shock of what had happened to her parents, and it had not sunken in yet. Now, it had finally begun to. They were dead. Hermione put a hand over her mouth.

"My...my parents. Oh god, oh god. I---my parents---they're---oh god," Hermione wheezed out. She couldn't breathe at all and her chest was beginning to tighten. Her knees then began to wobble and she leaned on the tree for support. but it was no use. Draco stood up in suprise, saying something to her, trying to understand, but she couldn't hear him at all. The only thing she heard were the screams...those horrible, agonized screams. Hermione put her hands over her ears, and her eyes rolled into her head. Her consciousnessfaded and she passed out into Draco's arms.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you guys liked Chapter 2. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Mocha Dragon who left a nice long one. Really, thank you so much and I hope you liked this.**

**BY THE WAY: The next chapter will clear up some confusion about this chapter, if you have any! **

**Review please, suggestions and constructive critisism is welcome! :D**

-sundaym0rning-


End file.
